Hangover Trek
by Kenan Kidney
Summary: :AU: Es la boda de Uhura y Scotty. Jim entonces decide prepararle una despedida de soltero en el mejor lugar del mundo: Las Vegas. Aunque una mañana despiertan sin saber que había pasado. Y uno de los suyos está perdido. Bones: ¿Porqué me faltan un diente...? (Spirk presente)
1. Chapter 1

**_Holis!C: me presento: Soy Kenan Kidney, también estoy en Amor-Yaoi, es mi primera vez aquí con Star Trek, el otro día ví The Hangover 2, y dije why the fuck not, pero ésto será basada en la primer película, les dejo acá la prueba si les agrada les pido que me lo hagan saber con un review, sí?:3_**

**_No es directamente sobre una pareja en particular, so_**

**_les presento a mi OC(Own Character): Kenan, porqué se llama igual que yo? aveces suelo imaginarme las historias así... yolo, _**

**_Kenan tiene 31 años, es baja de estatura, cabello largo castaño rojizo, con trenza, ojos grises. Si no se la imaginan bien no hay pez._**

**_Meramente:_**

**_Kirk/Spock_**

**_Light McCoy/OC_**

**_Uhura/Scotty_**

**_sin lemon:( ni naranja(lolololol) okno._**

* * *

**_¿Qué demonios pasó ayer?_**

—¡Tranquila, preciosa! Encontraremos a Scotty lo más pronto posible. Llegaremos antes de la boda— Decía un rubio intentando sonar lo más normal y despreocupado posible.

— James Tiberius Kirk... Sí se que algo le pasó a Scotty, POR TU CULPA, no dudes en que un día despertarás conectado a una máquina y...— El sonido de la mujer gritando fue callado cuando Jim decidió cerrar su teléfono, en verdad estaban jodidos, no... súper jodidos.

**-Hace 24 horas-**

— Así que quieren ir a las Vegas— Una mujer alta, morena y de cabello largo se cruzaba de brazos frente a tres hombres haciéndolos estremeser un poco, pero el rubio entre ellos no bajó la guardia —Con dos condiciones— dijo la morena después de una ligera pausa.

—¿Y cuales son, linda?— la voz de James comenzaba a sonar nerviosa, esa mujer si que tenía poder. _Scotty debe ser un suicida_, pensó por un momento.

—Deben llevar a Spock — sentenció, y se escuchó un leve bufido por parte de Leonard, haciendo divertir a Uhura —Segundo... deben llevar a _Kenan_—

La confusión se hizo presente, y fue que Kirk se atrevió a preguntar —¿Quién...?— no terminó, una puerta se abría detrás de ellos haciendo que voltearan en esa dirección. Una mujer más baja que Scotty -y ya era decir algo-, entraba por ahí, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y largo recogido en una trenza hacia su lado izquierdo, con ojos grises.

Uhura entonces decidió continuar y presentarla — Chicos, ella es Kenan Kindemann, prima de Spock— tomó a la recién llegada de los hombros para acercarla a los tres hombres —Tranquila, no muerden—

Kirk fue el aventurero y ser el primero en presentarse — Mi nombre es James Kirk, pero dime Jim, el de ceño fruncido es Leonard McCoy, y nuestro buen amigo que se va a casar es Scott Montgomery— sonrió para extenderle la mano a Kenan.

—_schön, Sie zu treffen, bin ich Kenan_— contestó la mujer de manera alegre. Dejando a un confundido Jim preguntándose si entendió lo que acaba de decirle — ¡Es broma!, gusto en conocerlos soy Kenan— las dos mujeres comenzaron a reírse.

—Eso fue... ¿Ruso?, oh ¡ya sé! ¡Francés!— Jim intentaba adivinar en que idioma había hablado, siguiéndole el juego a las dos mujeres frente a ellos. Leonard no tuvo más rodar los ojos con sus brazos cruzados.

—Es alemán, James— una nueva voz se escuchaba en el ambiente. Como de costumbre todos voltearon en dirección del sonido.

—¡Spock! que bueno verte — le contestó Jim ignorando el tono de _'eres un idiota'_ que el de cabello negro había usado. — ¿Pero como es que ella es alemana y tú no?—

Antes de que Spock contestara con una de sus analíticas respuestas Kenan contestó primero— Padres traviesos— dicho con tranquilidad ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Spock.

—Esperen, esperen, no veo porqué debemos llevar a Spock si tú y él ya no salen y esas cosas. Segundo ¿a su prima?—McCoy decidió hacer acto de presencia, con su ceño fruncido un poco más de lo habitual.

—_¿Hallo?_ Sr. McCoy, ¿le han dicho que lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de enojón?— comentó de pronto Kenan, recibiendo una mirada malhumorada del médico. Cosa que hizo reír a Jim, no era común que le dijeran guapo a Bones.  
Uhura puso sus manos en su cadera denotando un poco de molestia—Simple, aún le tengo estima. Y para evitar que hagan algo realmente estúpido. A Kenan porque desde que la conocí en clases de Español me agradó, así que sin réplicas o nadie va a la despedida de soltero— dijo por último y los tres hombres sintieron un escalofrío.  
Después de las presentaciones los cuatro hombres y la mujer ya estaban listos para su viaje.

**Cómo terminaron en** _eso._

El viaje había empezado tranquilo, por cuestiones de genialidad, le dieron el volante a James, ya que Scotty aún confundía el lado izquierdo del derecho en ese continente. Para aligerar un poco el ambiente el rubio encendió la radio, y en cada estación Kenan se sabía la melodía haciendo divertir a Scott y a Jim. En cambio Leonard y Spock no tenían reacción alguna, bueno, el médico con su habitual ceño fruncido.

—¿Han probado el opio?— preguntó de la nada Kenan apoyada entre los dos asientos de enfrente para quedar enmedio de Scott y Jim. La mujer sintió la mirada de duda en McCoy —Sólo es curiosidad. Yo sí, ¡se siente muy bien! Pero no muy a menudo, dicen que es maaalo— le dijo como si leyera su mente.

Jim pensó un momento antes de contestar —Me han ofrecido marihuana, pero no otras drogas, ¿y tú Scotty?—

—Suelo beber pero no fumar, así que desconozco los efectos — respondió el escocés encogiéndose de hombros.  
El viaje siguió tranquilo, de vez en cuando Kenan tomaba de las mejillas a Leonard para hacerlo sonreír, cosa que le molestaba más.

Al llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían Scott y Kenan no paraban de hacer exclamaciones de sorpresa, Jim sonrió, tendría mucho que mostrarles. Subieron con sus cosas hasta su habitación que más que nada parecía un departamento, era muy grande y lujoso, ilógicamente costo, pensó Spock. Antes de irse a festejar Kenan propuso beber un poco de alcohol que regalaban en el hotel, y llegó de la cocina con una bandeja. El padre de Nyota ofreció con buena fe su Mercedes confiando plenamente en Scotty. Y así fue como emprendieron su recorrido por Las Vegas...

**-Ahora-**

— ¿¡Alguien recuerda que mierda pasó?!—Jim gritó desesperadamente después de cortar su llamada con Nyota.

El lugar que unas horas horas antes se veía de lo más lujoso estaba hecho un desastre, las cortinas color perla tenían ¿rasguños?, algunos cojines tenían el relleno hacía afuera, la gran ventana con una excelente vista hacia Las Vegas estaba rota no del todo, como si una persona pequeña se hubiera golpeado ahí, varias manchas en las paredes, la televisión tenía enterrado un control de Wii. Kirk traía sólo un pantalón y una camisa abierta, comenzó a caminar por el lugar pisando un tapete.

— Oye...—

El rubio escuchó un leve quejido y se detuvo, un poco temeroso usó su pie para volver a presionar en la zona donde escuchó la voz. —Detente— volvió a escuchar. Rápidamente removió algunas sabanas y el tapete que cubrían a la persona para encontrarse con la prima de Spock — Talvez no les agrade pero ésto es conspiración—

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí ¿Porqué estabas ahí? — decía Kirk con calma disimulada. Kenan negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, y él sólo suspiró. Caminó hacia la barra de la cocina encontrándose con un Leonard adormilado — Bones... Hey Bones, despierta dormilón— Jim sabía que si no usaba la amabilidad suficiente Bones despertaría el doble de malhumorado. Entonces el rubio notó que McCoy tenía un camino de sangre de su boca hasta su barbilla.

—Maldición Jim, ¿porqué me duele la boca?— fue lo primero que dijo el médico al despertar, y entonces fue que Jim notó lo que ocurría, hizo su mejor intento en reprimir una carcajada ganándose la mejor mirada de _te deseo la muerte_ por parte de McCoy. El moreno tomó fuerzas y llegó al baño. —¡AAAHHH! ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!— fue lo que se escuchó desde ahí, Leonard volvió con cara de horrorizado y sus manos llenas de sangre —¡mi diente! ¿dónde mierda está mi diente?—

Kenan y Jim se taparon mutuamente la boca para evitar reírse, nada podía hacer enojar más a Leonard que no encontrar respuestas —Se ve bien Sr. McCoy, impondrá una nueva moda — dijo divertida Kenan.  
Pero Bones no se veía para nada alegre, tomó un pedazo de espejo roto para seguirse viendo el hueco entre sus dientes — Falta Scotty y Spocky — decía Kirk buscando por cualquier lugar donde se le ocurriera.

—Jim, ¿qué tienes en el dedo? —preguntó curiosa Kenan.

—¿huh?— fue que Jim se miró el dedo, tenía un anillo de ¿compromiso? —¡Wow wow wow! Pero no recuerdo haberme comprometido — ninguno de los otros presentes tenía idea del porqué traía un anillo, así que esperaría a encontrar a alguien con un anillo parecido, siguió con la búsqueda de los hombres faltantes, y entró a una habitación —¡AAHH!

El gritó asustó a la mujer y al médico —¿También te falta un diente? — gritó Kenan y Bones gruñó. Kirk volvió corriendo señalando la habitación, y comenzó a susurrar.

—Spock, y... y... y...— el rubio hizo una pausa, respiró profundo y continuó — ¡UN TIGRE!—

Ver al médico y a la mujer con la misma expresión de estupefacción no tenía precio. Kenan fue la que cambió su su rostro a uno alegre — Un tigre, ¿dónde? ¡yo siempre quise uno! — se levantó para ir directo a la habitación pero Leonard la tomó de la muñeca.

—No... los tigres son peligrosos — le dijo el médico como si fuera una niña. Kenan respondió con un "oh" y una expresión triste.

Kirk sacudió su cabeza para no imaginar cosas entre el par frente a él. Sin pensarlo mucho volvió a la habitación donde se encontraba Spock, tomó un ramo de flores que se encontró entre la decoración hecha mierda y golpeó en la cara al pelinegro con las flores, provocando un despertador instantáneo para Spock.

—James, ¿qué te ocu...?— el azabache comenzó a quejarse, pero antes de que hiciera más escándalo Jim le cubrió la boca con su mano, Spock tuvo que controlar su enojo para entender las señas del rubio, y fue que entendió. Con toda la calma que le permitían esas meditaciones se levantó cautelosamente y junto con Jim salieron corriendo de esa habitación, no sin antes cerrar bien la puerta. —¿Podrías explicarme porqué dormí con un tigre?

Otro sonido los interrumpió, miraron a su alrededor encontrándose con un búho, la mujer se acercó para acariciarlo, ignorando toda oposición de Bones.  
Kirk apenas iba a intentar responder de no ser que de alguna forma Kenan salió a su rescate — Encontré a tu prometida, Jimmyboy— almenos eso pensó por un momento. La miró en busca de su respuesta —mira la mano de Spock— y como reflejo lo hizo. Volteó hacía la mano de Spock y la tomó para mirarle el anillo. Un ligero carraspeo del azabache le hizo entender que lo que hacía le parecía incómodo.

—Pero... cómo... y porqué...— balbuceó el rubio. A Spock parecía no interesarle, _o molestarle._ — Falta Scotty, ¡ya puedo imaginar nuestras cabezas colgadas en el cuarto de Uhura!—

Decidieron entonces bajar a la entrada del Hotel para buscar respuestas. No sin antes que Spock se pusiera algo de ropa, había estado en ropa interior desde que fue despertado de la forma tan 'gentil' de Jim, Kenan se puso lo primero que vio, la camisa en el suelo de McCoy con su sangre.

—Veo veo, un arco— decía la mujer mirando a otro lado.  
Bones sólo suspiró —El hueco entre mis dientes— respondió ya algo molesto — Deja de hacer bromas sobre mi falta de diente— habían estado esperando un momento por su automóvil y Kenan decidió ponerse a jugar con McCoy, la mujer le miró con cara de borrego degollado, el médico volvió a suspirar —De acuerdo... última —

—Veo veo... ¿un colchón?—

—Así no se juega, tienes que darme pistas— el médico no sabía bien a que se refería la mujer.

—Spock, tu eres el de mejor memoria entre nosotros, ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada?— decía soprendido Kirk aún mirando la mano de ambos con los anillos.

—No, todo se vuelve borroso desde antes que subiéramos al Hotel — Spock negó con la cabeza.  
Fue que su atención fue desviada hacia le carro que traían —Pero ese no es nuestro...— con confusión Kirk se acercó al coche patrulla.

—¡Miren, ahí están tenis! — gritó alegre la mujer, eso explicaba porque estaba descalza, y aún seguía descalza. Abrió la puerta del automóvil para tomar sus tenis y ponérselos.

—Al menos ya sabemos porque tenía los pies desnudos— decía McCoy.

—Pero aún quedan más cosas que explicar, James, ¿notaste que también traes una pulsera de un Hospital?— preguntó Spock con una extraña tranquilidad aún en esas circunstancias.

Jim levantó la mano donde efectivamente traía una pulsera, dándose por vencido decidieron usar el coche patrulla que le trajeron para ir rumbo al Hospital donde al parecer estuvieron.

* * *

_**Que n00b, verdad:c**_

_**bueno, traía muchas ganas de hacer un fic con los personajes de Star Trek, I have all this feels,**_

_**vieron a Tom Hiddleston en la ComicCon? Oh My Gaga, lo amé 3**_

_**y a Karl Urban diciendo: are you out of your vulcan minds?!, también lo amé 3**_

_**un d-e-s-m-a-d-r-e**_

_**la mayoría de mis fics son de The Avengers, ya quería cambiarle un poquitín maniquín.**_

_**yapues.**_

_**Kenan fuera.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Holii!, gracias por dejar reviews, me inspiré así que continuo con ésto**_

_**Intenté arreglar la actitud de Kik, me había quedado un poco miedocín, el debe ser como el lider de la manda, thunder thunder, thunder, thunder Cats! ya pues**_

_**Les dejo el fic, intento seguir haciéndolo divertido.**_

* * *

_**WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! whoof whoof whoof!**_

Una vez que llegaron al Hospital, se decidió que Spock haría las preguntas, después de todo siempre intentaba decir las cosas con claridad. Lo que no esperaban fue ver al doctor que los atendió exclamando con felicidad.

— ¡Pero miren quiénes volvieron, los recién casados! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles Señores Kirk?—

Fue que Spock entró en pánico.

—Le pido que por favor no me llame así...—Spock dijo de la manera más tranquila que pudo, había fruncido el ceño, algo que tenía en común con McCoy. Kirk rodeó con su brazo al azabache en forma de abrazo, Spock no tuvo más que suspirar.

—¡Hey, Doctor! Sólo venimos porque tenemos dudas, ayer vinimos... ¿por qué?— preguntó con curiosidad Jim aún sin soltar a Spock.

—Oh, venían muy alegres hablando sobre la boda de ambos, su pequeña amiga no paraba de cantar canciones de Frank Sinatra y vaya que cantaba mal pero con sentimiento, por último mi compañero médico intentaba ponerle los tenis a la mujer— Dijo con naturalidad el doctor, mientras atendía a un cliente que estaba semi desnudo frente a ellos.

—¿Podría recordar a nuestro acompañante Scott?— preguntó de forma insistente Spock.

—No... Sólo eran ustedes cuatro, ¿servirá si les digo que estaban muy amorosos?—Los cuatro intentaban no prestar atención al paciente, pero por Dios, era un tanto asqueroso. Sin ofender.

—¿A qué se refiere?— preguntó Bones.

—Los Señores Kirk se mantenían acariciándose, mientras usted y la pequeña mujer se hacían cumplidos de cualquier cosa— Después de subirle la ropa interior de nuevo al paciente, el doctor se volteó hacia los cuatro presentes que tenían cara de casi vomitar, y agregó —Les hice un chequeo, y ustedes estaban básicamente drogados con Rohypnol. Ahora si me permiten debo hacerle un exámen de próstata al caballero presente. ¿Quieren una demostración?

—¡NO!— se adelantaron los cuatro al unísono. Agradecieron al doctor y salieron de ahí. Hasta para Bones fue extraño todo eso.

Al subir al coche patrulla no tenían ni idea a dónde ir, lo que el doctor les dijo hizo que surgieran más dudas, ¿porqué se drogarían con Rohypnol?

—¿Podemos ir a un _Seven Eleven*_?... por favoooor, además quiero hacer pipí— rogaba Kenan. Ahora era Spock el que acompañaba a Jim en el asiento de copiloto, dejando a Bones solo con Kenan atrás. Los tres hombres se dirigieron miradas. No tenían nada que hacer.

—De acuerdo— terminó Kirk, al cambiar la luz del semáforo a verde giró para llegar al Seven Eleven, tenía una gasolinera, y ahora que lo notaba el coche patrulla ya casi no tenía gasolina. Agradeció tener a Kenan con ellos. Cuando todos abandonaron el coche, -menos Jim, el pondría gasolina-, notó que el único que se quedó con él fue Spock —¿No quieres comprar algo de comer?—

El azabache negó con la cabeza — Decidí quedarme a vigilar— dijo de forma simple.

—¿Vigilar? Crees que huiría con el estúpido coche patrulla, eh. Oh sólo querías dejar a Bones y a Kenan solos, gran plan, me agrada— Dijo un tanto divertido, había bastante distancia entre Spock y Jim, el rubio se acercó a Spock de forma felina y agraciada, poniendo a éste un tanto nervioso pero sin alejarse realmente.

El ruido de ventanas rompiéndose los interrumpió, voltearon hacia la tienda para ver que sucedía. _Oh demonios_. Vieron como Bones salía de ese lugar con Kenan en brazos, la mujer traía una bolsa llena de comida chatarra.

Eso era lo de menos, una camioneta negra y con vidrios polarizados llegaba haciendo las llantas sonar, y con hombres de lentes oscuros disparando a cualquier lado. Jim subió al coche, seguido de las otras tres personas y arrancó, olvidó por completo quitar la manguera de la gasolina desprendiéndola accidentalmente.

—¡¿Maldición Jim, ésta porquería no puede ir más rápido?!— cuestionó Bones, tomando de la cadera a Kenan para que no se asomara por la ventana.

—¡Lo haría, sí ésta porquería tuviera más velocidad! ¡Coño! ¡es un coche patrulla y no da más!— gritoneaba Jim, su tono demostraba más miedo que molestia, estaba aferrado al volante.

Los hombres de la camioneta negra se emparejaron a la velocidad del coche patrulla, quedando a la izquierda de Jim, el que iba de copiloto asomó más su cabeza —¡Entréguenos a Sulu!— La situación no se podría tornar más extraña.

—¡No sabemos quién es Sulu!— gritó Jim.

El copiloto subió la ventana, y vieron como la camioneta desaceleraba hasta quedar detrás de ellos pero muy cerca. Con un movimiento de la camioneta provocó que Jim perdiera el control yendo directo a un poste, por suerte no se dañó más que el frente del coche. Voltearon a ver dónde se encontraba la camioneta, pero no había rastros.

Aun respirando hondo se atrevieron a salir del coche.

—¡¿Alguien sabe quién es Sulu?!— preguntó Kirk.

—No Jim, nadie sabe...— Bones se masajeó el entrecejo un tanto frustrado.

—El coche está jodidote— dijo Kenan con tristeza fingida mientras tocaba la parte chocada —estaba perronsote. Estaba...— el médico rodó los ojos, el coche ni siquiera era suyo.

Spock pensaba en ir al teléfono público al final de la calle, emprendió la caminata. Y Jim supo perfectamente lo que haría, con paso veloz tomó la muñeca de Spock, al menos eso pensó, había tomado su mano. El de piel blanca miró las manos en pleno contacto y después ambos se miraron a los ojos con un notorio sonrojo, Kirk fue el que rompió esa ligera unión y se aclaró la garganta —Por favor no le digas a Uhura, no tiene porqué saberlo...— pronunció el rubio de forma entre suplicante y sensual.

Spock se quedó con **sensual**, y volvió con los demás -Bones y Kenan-.

—Ahora caminaremos hasta algún lugar donde nos presten un automóvil ¡No sé! lo que sea— sugirió de alguna forma Bones. La mujer entre ellos se dispuso a caminar al lado del médico. El sonido de una patrulla hizo que todos voltearan —¡Ahora qué!— se quejó McCoy.

La patrulla se detuvo frente a ellos, dos policías bajaron, y los cuatro por instinto levantaron las manos, _ahora sí estamos jodidos_. —¡Al suelo! ¡Dije al suelo!—

—¡Pero no hemos hecho nada!— se defendió el rubio, recibiendo un golpe con el arma de uno de los policías.

Spock se molestó ante esa acción e intentó defender a Kirk — ¡Eso es maltrato!— y recibió golpe similar para él.

—¡Maldición! No somos culpables de nada ¡sólo suéltenos! — Bones fue el único en forcejear. ¿Dónde estaba Kenan? frente a ellos viendo todo, se notaba que ella no estaba involucrada en lo que sea que hayan hecho los hombres. El médico se ganó una descarga especial para él.

—Y usted también acompáñenos. No solemos golpear mujeres— dijo uno de los oficiales en forma neutral. La mujer asintió y entraron al coche de una forma algo apretujada, iban demasiados en la parte trasera.

Kirk terminó en las piernas de Spock, para dejar en medio a Kenan y a un Bones adormilado por el electroshock recostado en sus piernas. Al llegar a la estación el médico estaba repuesto, y Kirk no dejaba de sonreírse a Spock.

—Tenemos su Mercedes, pero su juicio empieza en dos días— le dijo una mujer morena anotando cosas en un papel, lo arrancó de la pequeña libreta y la extendió a Kenan.

—Pero tenemos una boda mañana— interrumpió Spock con poca cortesía, muy raro en él. La oficial le dirigió una mirada de _no me interesan sus asuntos personales_.

Uno de los oficiales que básicamente los **atacó** volvió con el grupo — Aunque hay una alternativa— los cuatro se miraron —tendremos una demostración de defensa personal, y ustedes serán los volutarios— sonaba más a fuerza que a opción.

Y ahí estaban, los cuatro frente a un grupo de niños — Éstos cuatro les mostraran movimientos de defensa personal, yo atacaré al carabonita — sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Kirk recibió otro golpe por parte de ese oficial, un simple puñetazo al estomago, pero vaya que duelen.

—Maldición...—dijo Jim de forma apenas audible.

—¿Observaron? Él rubiecito debió estar preparado mucho antes de que yo terminara de hablar. ¿Alguien quiere venir a dar golpes? — el oficial ofreció de manera alegre. Se vieron muchas manos al aire, entonces señaló a un niño.

El niño era casi del tamaño de Kenan, con el cabello largo y de complexión algo robusta, caminó hasta ponerse frente a Bones, éste le dirigió una de sus peores miradas. El niño levantó su pie para golpear la entre pierna del médico, tirándolo al instante. El oficial no hacia más que reírse y aplaudir. Después señaló a una niña, Spock pensó que se salvaría.

Hasta que la niña levantó su pierna y le dio un pisotón.

Spock arqueó su espalda del dolor. Y más carcajadas se escuchaban. Por último el oficial decidió ser el voluntario, y se puso frente a Kenan — Tranquila no te haré daño—

La mujer frunció el ceño, se alejó un poco del oficial y extendió sus brazos para hacer lo que parecía una voltereta sólo que al estar totalmente parada de manos tomó entre sus pies el cuello del oficial, jalándolo hacia enfrente para tirarlo. Kenan se levantó como si nada y se arregló la camisa.

—Sabes que no se deben golpear a los policías— le susurró Spock.

—Que más da— respondió Kenan también en susurro. Se cruzó de brazos y se puso frente al oficial.

Éste la miró con miedo y rápidamente se paro para calmar las risas de los niños—Bien, bien, ésto es todo por ahora—

El oficial aun vigilando a Kenan condujo al grupo donde tenían el Mercedes. Spock era el más feliz y el primero en entrar, pero dejando a Jim en el lado del piloto.

—Spock, opciones—dijo Jim.

—Despertamos sin recordar nada, hasta el momento sabemos que fuimos drogados con medicamento, somos esposos, robamos un coche patrulla, aún no hay señales de Scott. Y lo más probable es que Nyota nos asesine. De forma metafórica— respondió Spock intentando recordar un poco más.

McCoy se acercó a los otros hombres—Maldición, Jim. Ésta si que ha sido una de tus peores ideas— la mujer se veía distante.

—_You keep the secret to soon, you cry for the moon... Shine on you crazy diamond_— Kenan tarareaba como intentando despejarse un poco.

**Pum pum.**

Se escuchó. La mujer volteo hacia los hombres que aún discutían y al parecer no prestaban atención a lo demás. Creyó que era su imaginación pero claramente escuchó una voz en la parte de atrás. —Chicos... hombres, compas, amigos...— decía Kenan bajito —¡JIM PARA EL AUTO!— gritó por último.

Asustándo a Jim que giró estrepitosamente, de manera oportuna entraron en un campo vacío, todos miraron a Kenan, que sólo bajó del carro, los demás la siguieron. —Escuché sonidos, ¡podría ser Scott!—

Jim se apresuró a abrir el maletero, pero ocurrió lo menos pensado, un hombre asiático salió literalmente volando hacia Jim y comenzó a golpearlo con un **sable de luz** de juguete, _con el dolor de uno real_, maldijo el rubio para sus adentros.

Estando Jim tirado boca arriba y el asiático sobre él, Spock decidió ayudar a su 'esposo', quitándole de encima al hombre desnudo — ¡Pagarán! — gritó, pero poco a poco calmándose.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! — cuestionó molesto Bones.

—¡Sulu! ¿quién más? Además yo debería preguntarles qué hago ahí— el hombre se paró frente a ellos desnudo. Bones tapó con su mano los ojos de Kenan, mientras que Kirk se reponía.

—¡¿Era necesario atacarme?!—

—¡No! —Sulu río muy fuerte — Pero fue divertido—

James decidió entonces no debatir más sobre eso —¿Dónde está Scotty?

—¿Me crees cara de sabelotodo? ¡No lo sé, primor! — respondió Sulu restándole importancia a todo.

Y entonces la camioneta negra polarizada volvió, derrapando como si fuera un comercial de**_ Ford_**, uno de los hombres que bajó no se veía rudo como los otros, tenía el cabello castaño claro y la piel muy blanca. Le extendió una cobija a Sulu—¡Pavel! Que bueno verte — tomó de la cabeza al joven y lo besó de una forma apasionada. Dejando al chico muy sonrojado — Nos vemos, perras— y fue que Sulu se despidió.

Los cuatro sólo observaron la camioneta irse.

—Qué mierda...— farfulló McCoy. El médico miró por un momento a Kenan que se veía preocupada, respiraba de manera irregular.

—Yo... tengo que decirles algo— dijo por fin la mujer. Los tres miraron a Kenan —¿Recuerdan que cuando llegamos al Hotel, bebimos un poco antes de la superdupermega party?—

—Kenan... ¿Qué hiciste?— Spock conoce tan bien a Kenan como para imaginarse lo que había hecho.

—Fuí la que echó droga a los tragos, ¡No quería que pasara ésto!— gritó la mujer de forma sincera.

Spock se iba a acercar a su prima para abrazarla, de no ser porque Bones se había adelantado, el médico apoyó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kenan —Tranquila...— le dijo.

Mientras un Jim y Spock con cara de estupefactos miraban la escena — ¿De dónde sacaste el Rohypnol?— decidió preguntar el rubio.

—No sabía que era esa porquería médica, yo quería ponerles opio, haría que disfrutáramos más_ high_ todo— su tono tenía tintes de arrepentimiento.

Todos suspiran. Y deciden entonces volver a la suite del Hotel.

* * *

**_Seven Eleven: Como una tiendita de la esquina, común en los Estados Unidos Americanos._**

**_como habrán notado Kenan es la idiota, osease Alan, Jim es como Phil, McCoy es Stu, y Spock... es Spock._**

**_¿Han visto los Pingüinos de Madagascar? Para los que si, Skips dice: Kowalski, opciones._**

**_y Jim dijo: Spock, opciones. entienden?!HAHAHAH, necesito amigos:c  
no pues, me puse a escuchar acá música Jazz... en parte ayudó a la escritura.._**

**_Okey ya, ésto lo uso como un diario personal:C_**

**_Saludotess._**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**nuqneH!, hermanos... hermanas... estamos aquí hoy porque... como sea. Creo que vamos bien digo...**_

_**Dudas frecuentes: -Actitudes OoC: aveces te vuelves loco cuando intentas buscar respuestas y no recuerdas ni mierda de que suciedó ayer... no? no?... uh, my mistake, then.**_

_**Estaba pensando, es un poco extraño tener a un amigo con orejas picudas y cejas elevadas no? Así que les propongo que se imaginen a Spock como Zachary Quinto, así normal.. digo, si quieren:p**_

* * *

**_Just live your life, eh, eh, eh_**

**_No telling where it'll take you._**

**_Eh, eh, eh._**

—Y aquí estamos de nuevo — suspiró McCoy cansado.

Los cuatro estaban frente a la puerta de la suite, Jim estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero la mano de Bones lo detuvo — ¿Tengo que recordarte que hay un maldito tigre dentro? O esperas a que nos coma—

El rubio de todas formas abrió la puerta, no había señales del tigre pero sí de una persona tocando el piano. Éste al notar que habían llegado se giró para mirarlos.

— ¡Amigos míos! Qué bueno que regresan— dijo alegre.

— ¿Quién es usted?... —Preguntó Spock.

El hombre junto al piano se levantó moviendo las manos al ritmo de la música, aun sin responder— Aquí viene mi parte favorita…_ And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord_…— se acercó un poco más y le propinó un golpe con su puño en la cara a Spock.

— ¡¿Puedo saber el porqué me golpea?! — Spock se controló, mientras Jim se acercaba para ver que tan duro había sido el golpe.

—Quiero mi tigre devuelta— dijo el hombre sin interés. —Ah, por cierto mi nombre es John Harrison, o de preferencia Khan —

— ¿Khan cómo el luchador? — preguntó Kenan manteniendo distancia.

— _**EL**_ luchador, jovencita — respondió afirmativamente Khan —Así que les doy lo que queda del día para que me devuelvan a mi mansión el tigre que ustedes mismos robaron—

— ¿Podría decirnos que fue lo que pasó al menos?— dijo Spock aún sobándose el golpe.

—Mi tigre primero. Sus dudas después. Hasta luego caballeros— Khan tomó el sombrero de las manos de su acompañante (era poco probable que fuera su guardaespaldas tratándose de un luchador), y salió de ahí dejando a un azabache adolorido.

Después de sentarse a repasar todos los sucesos, Jim logró convencer a Bones de que él fuera quién curara a Spock, y fue como el médico terminó tocando el piano.

—_¿Con qué sueñan los tigres… cuando toman una pequeña siesta de tigres? ¿Acaso sueñan con apabullantes cebras… o con Halle Berry en su traje de Gatúbela?_

_No te preocupes de tu hermosa cabeza rayada… Te llevaremos de vuelta con Khan y tu acogedora cama de tigre. Y vamos a encontrar a nuestro mejor amigo Scotty, y vamos a darle un gran abrazo de amigos… Scoooott… Scotty, Scott…._

_Pero si es asesinado por una banda de narcotraficantes… Pues que mala suerte._ — la canción de Bones terminó con sus manos tocando notas al azar.

Kenan aplaudió, mientras Jim seguía a lado de Spock preguntándole como seguía, pero se detuvo un momento — Wow Bones… Si eso de ser doctor no te hubiera funcionado ser músico estaba en tu segunda opción—

—Sí… Gracias supongo — respondió un tanto calmado — Pero seguimos sin tener pistas de Scott— cerró las teclas del piano para acercarse a la cocina — ¿Qué es lo más lógico para ti, duende? —

Spock arqueó una ceja, no podía esperar menos de Leonard — Devolverle el tigre a Khan es lo más lógico por el momento—

—Podríamos dormirlo con lo que quedó del Rohypnol— dijo Kenan mirando la caja, extendió las pastillas hacia Bones.

El médico estaba un poco dudoso — Puede funcionar.

Leonard buscó en el refrigerador y por suerte encontró carne que le gustaría al tigre, tomó un plato, _qué más daba si estaba sucio_, y con sus dedos empujó las pastillas para que terminaran enterradas en la carne.

A paso temeroso se acercó a la puerta del baño, los demás mientras tanto no lo admitirían pero se escondían detrás de algunos muebles. Bones abrió la puerta e hizo que el plato resbalara hasta llegar al tigre. Cerró con un portazo el baño y volvió con los demás.

— ¿Pusiste el huevo en el nido? — preguntó Jim.

— ¿Qué? — Bones estaba confundido.

— ¡Era en clave, Bones! —

—Yo… maldición, Jimbo —se masajeó la cien— Sí, ya está "en el nido". Eso debe ser suficiente como para no causarnos problemas— respondió Bones haciendo énfasis con los dedos.

Todos se sentaron a esperar un par de minutos hasta asegurarse de que el tigre estuviera drogado con la carne. Envolvieron al tigre con una sábana y a duras penas lograron llevarlo hasta el Mercedes. Leonard estaba nervioso, iba a viajar en la parte trasera con el tigre, Jim se ofreció para acompañarlo atrás bajo la mirada intimidante de Spock.

Durante el viaje Jim notó que la sábana con la que cubrían al tigre se movía —Bones— llamó con la voz un poco temerosa, el médico hizo un sonido que interpretó como _dime_ — Mencionaste que el Rohypnol usado en el pedazo de carne que comió el tigre era suficiente—

— ¿No me crees, Gigoló? — preguntó desafiante Bones.

—No…—

Un leve rugido hizo que su atención se desviara hacia el bulto entre ellos. —No me jodas…— los ojos de Bones y Jim se abrieron de sorpresa— ¡EL TIGRE REVIVIÓ! —gritó asustado el médico.

—El término más apropiado podría ser "despertó", McCoy— corrigió Spock de forma calmada.

— ¡Como sea! ¡Spock acelera! ¡Está MUY MOLESTO! —gritó el rubio en forma de súplica.

Lo que después sucedió fue que el tigre logró rasguñar el hombro de Spock, haciendo que perdiera el control. Al detenerse el automóvil, los cuatro bajaron. Sabían que no podrían volver a subir mientras el tigre tomara el control del Mercedes. Cada uno tomó una ventana para comenzar a empujar el automóvil hasta la mansión de Khan. Cuando estuvieron frente a las grandes puertas de la mansión Spock se disponía a hablar con el encargado que les abriría.

— ¡Spock, Spock! — susurró Jim. Cuando el azabache lo miró le dijo — Di "_entrega especial para Khan_" — dijo divertido.

— ¿Por qué diría…—

—Por favor…— suplicó con una sonrisita Jim.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — habló una voz dentro de una caja con botones.

—…Entrega especial para Khan— dijo con cansancio Spock.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero las leves risas de Kenan y Jim se escuchaban. Las rejas se abrieron dándoles el paso. Siguieron empujando el automóvil hasta que lograron llegar a la verdadera entrada a la mansión.

— ¡Excelente! Micifuz volvió con papá — Khan salió y se acercó un poco al tigre para hablarle cariñosamente.

Después el grupo entró siguiendo al dueño de la mansión, y se sentaron alrededor de una televisión donde Khan les mostró grabaciones.

_ Se mostraba a Jim que sostenía una botella de cerveza barata y Spock bailándole al tigre, mientras Leonard sólo se reía de cualquier cosa. Spock abrió la puerta trasera para meter al tigre y después gritar: "Arranca, Jimmy"._

—Ahí lo tienen, estúpidos— dijo secamente Khan.

—Quiero aclarar que no estaba totalmente consiente cuando hice eso— intentó disculparse Spock.

—Da igual, ¿notaron que en ninguna parte se vio Scott? — Jim tomó el control de la videocasetera, _¿Khan es tan obsoleto como para seguir usando eso?_, pensó él. Y repasó la cinta.

—Ahora que ya tengo a Micifuz de vuelta. Lárguense—

De esa forma fueron echados lejos de la mansión de Khan. El camino de vuelta a la suite del hotel parecía normal.

Hasta que fueron golpeados por detrás.

Recordaron quién había sido el que los golpeó la última vez — ¡Maldición! ¿¡Otra vez ese pendejo de Sulu!? — gritó Jim mirando hacia atrás.

La camioneta negra que ya conocían bien, se detuvo frente a ellos y Jim tuvo que frenar. Todos bajaron de los respectivos automóviles.

— ¡Devuélvanme mi dinero! O mataré a su amigo Scotty— dijo Sulu con una pose un tanto afeminada.

— ¿¡Tienes a Scotty?! — gritó Jim.

— ¡El dinero, primor! Son 80 mil dolares en efectivito— Sulu hizo una seña y dos de sus hombres sacaron a otro con una bolsa negra en su cabeza — O sí no, ¡piu piu! Adiocito Scotty— el asiático hizo sus dos manos en forma de pistola como si disparara.

Rápidamente Sulu y sus hombres subieron a la camioneta y arrancaron echándoles polvo a los cuatro.

—¿De dónde mierda saca que tenemos 80 mil dólares?— la paciencia de Bones se estaba terminando.

Spock entonces decidió proponer algo—Existe la posibilidad de que el dinero se encuentre aún en la suite del hotel—

Subieron devuelta al Mercedes con la esperanza de encontrar el dinero, y que nadie los volviera a golpear de nuevo.

Llegaron con un alivio, ya no estaba el tigre y pudieron buscar por todas partes sin preocuparse por el animal — ¿Alguien encontró algo? — gritó Jim.

—Negativo pareja— respondió Kenan de rodillas mirando bajo un sillón.

—¿Pareja?— Spock arqueó una ceja y la miró de forma inquisidora.

—Copiado pareja— dijo de manera similar Jim.

—Es clave... Así hablan los policías. Tranquilo, duende, Jim es tuyo— dicho eso, Bones golpeó levemente con su codo el brazo de Spock, la ceja del azabache no podía estar más arriba.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que definitivamente el dinero no estaba con ellos y menos en la suite.

—Jim... Dime algo lógico como para confiar en que McCoy ganará— susurró Spock al hombro de Jim, mientras entraban de forma agraciada.

—Tú tranquilo Spock. Bones era muy bueno apostando mientras estábamos en la Academia— Jim palmeó fuerte en el hombro de su esposo— Y no olvides actuar normal—

Llegaron a una mesa donde se jugaba **Blackjack**, Bones tomó asiento, y Kenan se sentó a su lado fingiendo ser su pareja. Mientras Spock se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, él no tenía ni idea de que hacer pero no quiso defraudar a Jim, éste en cambio estaba en una máquina haciendo como que jugaba.

El juego de Blackjack empezó, Bones se veía muy concentrado al parecer contando cartas — Otra— dijo para seguir calculando.

Dos personas veían por la cámara de seguridad la mesa de Blackjack donde estaba jugando Bones, les pareció un poco sospechoso todo, y de forma cautelosa llamaron a seguridad.

—¿Quiere otra señor?— preguntó el encargado, se podía ver una pequeña gota de sudor pasar por su frente.

—Sí— Bones sonaba muy seguro. Y así fue como el encargado le entregó otra —Listo—

El otro hombre volteó las cartas y salió exactamente el número **21.**

Para cuando varias personas de seguridad llegaron a la mesa de Blackjack ya había otras personas jugando. Un hombre de entre ellos suspiró derrotado.

Salieron de ahí de manera calmada pero con paso veloz. Al salir del casino todos -menos Spock- gritaron de alegría. Jim se acercó al azabache y le plantó un beso con toda la intención. Spock se quedó quieto al principio pero después le correspondió. Se separaron para tomar aire, los dos estaban sonrojados.

—¡Eso estuvo genial!— cantó Jim emocionado.

—Fascinante, McCoy— le dijo Spock a Bones.

—Gracias, gracias... Son 82 mil— Bones había contado el dinero.

—¡Pues ya tenemos dos mil de sobra!— Jim no cabía en tanta felicidad. _Sí saben a lo que me refiero._

Con el Mercedes llegaron a un lugar acordado con Sulu. Uno de sus hombres terminó de contar el dinero, asintió hacia Sulu y éste tronó los dedos, bajaron al hombre con la bolsa y básicamente lo lanzaron hacia el grupo.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, guapetones— Y así desapareció _de nuevo_ Sulu.

Todos se acercaron al hombre con la bolsa y se la quitaron.

—¡¿Desde cuando Scotty es negro?!— gritó Jim sorprendido.

—¡Es porque no es nuestro Scotty! ¡Maldición!— Bones se pasó la mano por el cabello desesperado.

—¡Claro que soy Scotty!— dijo el hombre de piel oscura.

—_Hey fucking negro, _¡es el idiota que me dio el Rohypnol en lugar del opio!— le gritó Kenan.

—Sí un poco de errores, confusiones... — respondió el Scotty negro.

Todos suspiraron y volvieron al Mercedes junto con su nuevo amigo.

* * *

**_Maldito Scotty que no aparece D:_**

**_okno, hasta la próxima C:_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Te encontramos

**_Yiiuuuuu, éste es el final:) _**

**_Espero les haya gustado apesar de ser mi comienzo en el fandom, _**

xoxox

* * *

**_Dance, Dance _**  
**_We're falling apart to half time _**  
**_Dance, Dance _**  
**_And these are the lives you'd love to lead _**

—Parece que todo va de mal en peor, capitán— Spock regañó de forma sutil a Jim, mientras Bones y Kenan hablaban con el sujeto con el nombre de Scott. Habían hecho una parada para comer en un restaurante de comida rápida.

—Oh vamos Spock, ésta fue una perfecta oportunidad para poder be…— Jim cerró rápidamente su boca. Spock levantó una ceja.

— ¿Para poder qué…?— preguntó el azabache.

Jim comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la cara, e intentó cambiar el tema —Yo… tengo que llamar a Uhura— le dio la espalda a Spock para sacar su celular — Hey linda, tengo que decirte que…— se detuvo en seco, sintió un ligero aire proveniente de la persona tras él, por su cuello llegando a la oreja provocándole un escalofrío.

—_Jim, ¿qué sucede?_ — preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

—Yo…— el rubio no lograba articular alguna palabra coherente, se dejó llevar por la sensación de Spock recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro, el azabache tomó el celular de Kirk para continuar hablando.

—No sucede nada, Nyota. El Sr. Montgomery desapareció un momento pero llegaremos a tiempo a la boda— respondió Spock de la manera más tranquila, y después terminó la llamada.

Jim se giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente con Spock —Escucha… yo, bueno yo, me gustas…— el azabache cortó la distancia entre sus rostros para besar a Kirk lentamente, al principio el rubio estaba en shock, estaba a punto de rodear a Spock con sus brazos pero un carraspeo los interrumpió.

Ambos miraron hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido — Disculpen pero deberían conseguir una habitación— dijo una mujer rubia cargando a su hijo mientras lo hacía mirar a otra parte.

—Ah… perdón— contestó un tanto apenado Jim.

Volvieron a entrar al restaurante de comida rápida, antes de llegar a la mesa Spock decidió hablar— Jim…—

— ¿Sí? — aún se notaba el ronrrojo en sus mejillas.

— Tú fuiste una de las razones por las que terminé mi relación con Nyota— le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Provocó una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Kirk.

— No les miento, hermanos. Ustedes le decían a su amigo Scott que no era muy rudo y esas cosas— el Scotty de diferente color platicaban lo ocurrido a Kenan y a Bones.

—Aún no sé por qué demonios me arranqué un diente— dijo McCoy gruñendo.

—Eh… yo sí—dijo Kenan bajito. Bones miró a la mujer buscando la respuesta — Te dije que eras un idiota amargado y que un hombre se arrancaría su diente para demostrar que no, y pues… lo hiciste—

— ¡Maldición! Sabes que es muy difícil masticar, ¿lo sabes? —

— Sí, pero fue momentáneo, ¡también le habíamos dicho a Scotty! Creo que lo de él fue una broma…—

—Se estaban haciendo bromas entre ustedes— aseguró el vendedor de drogas Scotty.

Jim y Spock habían llegado a sentarse con ellos, bajo la mesa se sostenían la mano. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo? — preguntó como si nada Jim.

— Qué ahora sabemos por qué no tengo diente…— dijo Leonard mientras se miraba en el reflejo del contenedor con servilletas.

—Un simple comentario accidental— agregó Kenan.

—Esperen— se detuvo en seco Bones.

— ¿Qué ocurre, McCoy? — Spock levantó su ceja.

— ¡Creo que sé dónde está Scotty! — Bones se levantó rápidamente golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. Los demás le miraban sorprendidos, pero lo siguieron.

— ¡Nos vemos luego Scotty negro! — se despidió Kenan.

Era el turno de conducir para Leonard, intentó ir en el límite de velocidad en cada calle.

— ¿Estás molesta? — le preguntó Jim a Kenan.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por casarte con mi primo favorito? Nah, no soy vengativa… no por el momento— agregó en un tono oscuro.

— ¿Cuál es tu teoría, McCoy? — volvió a cuestionarle Spock.

— Mientras ustedes se besaban y toqueteaban afuera, Kenan y yo estuvimos hablando con el traficante de drogas, y nos dijo que comenzábamos a hacernos bromas… ¡todo tiene sentido! — exclamó el médico despeinándose un poco.

Spock siguió sin comprender como Leonard relacionaba los hechos. Al llegar a la entrada del hotel, McCoy fue el primero en llegar y señalar hacia el techo, todos miraron hacia arriba.

—Un colchón— dijo Jim — ¡OH! Mierda, mierda, mierda — el rubio comenzó a correr dentro del hotel, los demás iban tras él.

—Jim, ¿cómo es que un simple colchón nos dirá dónde está Scott? — Spock aún estaba desconcertado. Habían tomaron el ascensor.

— ¡Es obvio, elfo! — gritó McCoy. Spock le miró molesto — ¡Es una forma de decirnos que ahí estaba! —

—Le ayudamos a subir el colchón, fuimos todos, por esas bromas que mencionaron— apoyó Jim.

Al llegar al último piso se empujaron entre todos para lograr salir y comenzar a buscar a Scotty en el techo.

—No lo veo— dijo Kenan limpiándose sudor de la frente.

— ¡Lo encontré!— gritó Bones detrás de unas cajas — Scotty, ¿está bien? —

—Aye… idiotas— respondió Scotty, su piel se veía roja de tanto estar expuesto en el sol, sus ojos algo hinchados, y su voz se escuchaba ronca, seguro de tanto gritar por ayuda.

—Sí, sí está bien— dijo divertido Jim.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó débilmente Scotty.

Spock miró su reloj de muñeca — faltan 5 horas para la boda—

Jim y Spock ayudaron a Scotty a pararse. Con el Mercedes hecho una mierda comenzaron su viaje de nuevo, Scotty estaba en la parte trasera junto con Bones y Kenan que le ayudaban a vestirse, el pobre escocés se había terminado dos litros de agua en menos de media hora.

— Debí decirles que no fueran a Las Vegas, es mi culpa…— Nyota se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, sus padres estaban a los lados de ella abrazándola y apoyándola.

— No, es culpa de ese estúpido de Tiberius, estoy orgulloso de que nunca hayas salido con él— comentó el Señor Uhura.

La novia suspiró vencida. Ya estaba dispuesta a sacarse el vestido hasta que el sonido de un automóvil la distrajo. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y cinco personas entraron de forma victoriosa.

— ¡Scotty! — el rostro de Nyota se miró alegre, corrió hacia su prometido para abrazarlo.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto, Nyo! — se disculpó Scotty.

—No, no tienes por qué hacerlo, me alegro que estés bien, aunque… un poco rojo— la morena tocó la mejilla del más bajo.

— ¡Aye! Arde— dijo apenado.

—Con que ahí estás, maldito…— el Señor Uhura hizo acto de presencia de forma agresiva.

—Padre, no digas nada— Nyota se paró frente a su padre de manera felina, sorprendiendo al mayor.

—Está… está bien—

—_Co-co-combo breaker_— susurró Kenan, y Bones le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

— Ah, chicos…— Scotty se metió una mano al bolsillo — Encontré ésto— sacó 80 mil dólares en efectivo. Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos y después exclamaron de alegría.

Todos estaban en sus posiciones, el sonido de fondo ya sonaba, y la novia entraba caminando hacia Scotty. La ceremonia transcurrió normal, a Nyota se le veía feliz al igual que a Scotty.

Algunos de los invitados se sorprendieron al ver a Spock el ex novio de Nyota bailando muy pegado a Kirk, una escena un tanto bizarra para algunos.

— Yo también encontré algo en mis bolsillos — le dijo Kenan a McCoy mientras hacía puño su mano.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó nervioso.

—Tú diente—

—Pero qué demonios…—

— ¡Chicos!—Scotty llamó la atención de los otros cuatro— Miren, una cámara fotográfica—

Todos se acercaron junto a Scotty para mirar las fotos.

— No creo que sea prudente…— dijo Spock inseguro.

—Las vemos y después las eliminamos, no te preocupes— Jim le guiñó un ojo. Y el azabache suspiró para acercarse a mirar.

_Estaban las fotos de principio a fin, de cómo Bones se arrancaba su diente, las fotos de la capilla dónde Spock y Jim se casaban, varios travestis les bailaban eróticamente. Hasta Sulu bebiendo con ellos._

* * *

**_I love youuu xoxox_**


End file.
